El comienzo del final (Sparda x Eva)
by LITO24
Summary: Como Sparda conoció a Eva... Esto fue en un momento de aburrimiento so, no se si la continue.


I – El comienzo del final (Sparda)

Me encontraba caminando por las oscuras calles, en un lugar extraño y desconocido. Nunca pensé estar en una situación como esta, yo uno de los más poderosos herido de esta manera, pero al menos había logrado mi cometido. Continué vagando por las calles de este lugar que había escogido salvar. Una hermosa dama que iba caminando por esa calle me encontró desorientado y me brindó su ayuda a mí, un desconocido, con una cálida sonrisa. Me vio herido y despojado de mis poderes en un callejón, se acercó a mi con delicadeza y dijo:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No te acerques – Respondí

- ¡Pero estas herido! Como esperas que te deje ahí tirado.

Volteé la cabeza a un lado sin brindar respuesta alguna, ¿yo siendo ayudado por una frágil mujer? ¿Cómo he llegado a esto? Eso pensé en aquel momento, pudo haber sido la rabia que sentía luego de todo lo sucedido o tal vez era el orgullo de un engreído demonio acostumbrado a ser temido por todo lo viviente… Caminamos por unos largos minutos hasta que llegamos a un pasillo oscuro con unas escaleras, subimos y llegamos a una puerta. Entramos a su humilde apartamento, en la sala solo había un sofá a cada lado acompañados de una mesa de centro y una tv, aunque humilde muy bien cuidado, supongo que sería típico de una persona como ella.

- ¿Podría tener el gusto de saber vuestro nombre? – dijo ella

Yo solo seguí mirando hacia el suelo.

- Bueno, no importa, si te incomoda decirlo no tienes que hacerlo, yo soy Eva.

Entró a uno de los cuartos en donde pasó unos minutos, mientras tanto yo solo estaba ahí sentado en su sala sin hacer nada. ¿Por qué no me fui? Aún sigo buscando la respuesta a esa pregunta…

- La segunda puerta a la derecha por el pasillo, allí es el baño. Dejé un cambio de ropa y una toalla allí.

Solo la mire a los ojos, me levanté y fui hacia el baño, aun allí seguía pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, mientras pensaba en todo eso, recuerdos invasivos sobre su hermosa sonrisa llegaban a mi mente… Salí de la ducha, me sequé y me puse la ropa que ella me había dado y salí a la sala nuevamente. Entonces llegó ella con una taza de té, me la dio y se sentó en el otro sofá.

- ¿Cómo está tu herida? –dijo

- Ya mucho mejor. –por fin había decidido hablarle.

- Así que tienes lengua. – ella dijo luego de una leve risa

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me ayudas sin siquiera conocerme?

- Quién sabe… Te vi ahí tirado, parecías una buena persona, ni siquiera lo pensé en ese momento, pero ya que importa. Ya estás aquí y estas bien eso es lo que realmente importa.

- Me llamo Sparda…

- Sparda, es un nombre poco común.

- No es de este lugar – dije entre dientes.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Nada importante, perdona las molestias, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya y… gracias por todo.

- No! Puede que te sientas mejor, pero aun estas herido. Tengo cuartos vacíos de los que puedes utilizar, quédate a dormir.

- En realidad no creo que-

- No es una pregunta, te quedarás a aunque sea por hoy! – dijo Eva interrumpiendo a Sparda

Se levantó y fue a una de las habitaciones, luego de unos minutos de andar de aquí para allá volvió y me dijo:

- La habitación está lista! Que pases buenas noches, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

Me miró con la dulce sonrisa de siempre y fue a su habitación. Yo también me fui a la mía o mejor dicho la que ella me había preparado, abrí la ventana y me metí en la cama. Aun rondaba en mi cabeza la misma pregunta, y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba dormido.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, fui a la sala y en aquel vacío espacio encima de la mesa de centro había una nota la cual decía: "Tengo unas cosas que hacer, pero volveré antes de que caiga la noche, por favor espérame. Llevaré unas cosas para ti y aún hay cosas que desearía preguntarte." Anduve por el apartamento pensando por unas horas. Quería quedarme! Mi orgullo luchaba con ese sentimiento, pero era algo incontrolable, más grande que todo el orgullo del mundo…


End file.
